


The Betrothed

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: Changkyun had no recollection of his childhood memories. All he knew was that when he woke up at the age of 10, he was lying on a hospital bed with his teary-eyed mother watching over him. Whatever brought that misfortune to him, he had no idea at all. But his body hurt; his head and chest most especially.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time to do a supernatural au. Hopefully it turns out well.   
> Unbeta-ed. Un-edited.

Changkyun had no recollection of his childhood memories. All he knew was that when he woke up at the age of 10, he was lying on a hospital bed with his teary-eyed mother watching over him. Whatever brought that misfortune to him, he had no idea at all. But his body hurt; his head and chest most especially.

“… the impact caused a head trauma. We don’t know whether his memory loss will be permanent or temporary” he heard the doctor said. “But overall, his condition is stable”.

He reached out to his mom, who took his hand lovingly, and kissed it incessantly.

“What happened to me, mom?” Changkyun asked. “And how long have I been out?”

“You were hit by a truck. You lost a lot of blood when your head hit the ground”.

His mom’s voice was trembling and Changkyun felt bad for his worried mom.

“How long should I stay here in the hospital, mom? Are we going home?”.

His mother bit his lips. “Changkyun-ah… We’re going to the city tonight. We’re leaving this place…”

“For good?”

“Yes, for good”.

He wanted to ask more but he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and before he fell into sleep he heard his mom’s faint voice

‘I’m sorry, son.”

Everything turned black.

 

..

That same night, Changkyun and his mom found themselves in the capital. He stayed in one of the hospitals there for a week. His mom never left his side, probably only when he was asleep. He felt thankful and at the same regretful, and most of all, lonely. But perhaps, his memory loss made his transition to the new environment much easier. He wasn’t attached to anyone back home.

For the next three years, they lived a peaceful life. Changkyun, who was 13 at that time, had found new set of friends, excelled in academics, and had been active in sports. His mom was still protective but he let Changkyun do whatever he wanted.

Until one day, something happened.

He woke up in his bedroom, wet with tears and sweat.

His mom said he was down with flu for the whole week.

“Since when?” He asked.

“Since Saturday. You just woke up now”.

Despite being young. Changkyun sensed something strange.

He remembered everything he did until Friday. He knew he was perfectly fine last Friday. Whatever happened last Saturday could have triggered his illness but the puzzling thing was, he could not remember. Just like three years ago. There  was a time skip but not matter how Changkyun try to squeeze his brain, he did not have recollection of anything, even feeling feverish at all. Everything seemed out of place but he did not push the topic further. It was not yet time.

The younger thought that once he felt better, his life would return to normal. He was wrong though.

The next thing he knew, his mom pulled him out from school and asked him to wear a protection necklace.

“Mom! Please take me back to school please!” he begged. But his mom, pretended not to hear anything. He followed his mom to the kitchen area and heard his mom murmuring.

“I shouldn’t have let you outside. It’s dangerous”.

It sounded absurd. “Mom, how could you protect me from illnesses? It happens naturally, remember? Please! I wanna go back to school!”

Perhaps it pushed his mom’s button. She faced Changkyun with an enraged face and shouted, “ENOUGH! YOU’RE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!”.

His mom shouted at him for the first time and it made him mad. How could she not sympathize with him? Why was she being selfish?

So Changkyun stomped his feet and locked himself in his bedroom.

He missed dinner. Even when his mom called him, he did not budge.

But that night, Changkyun had a dream and he woke up with a painful and stingy back.

He called for his mom as loud as he can in the middle of the night. In a couple of seconds, his mom managed to break the door and come to him.

“Mom… I had a bad dream.,. “he was crying.

“Men in red cloaks were coming after me. It was terrifying”.

His mom’s eyes widened as he told the story. She was trembling. “Wh-who else did you s-see?”

“A t-tall man but that’s it. Mom, who are they? Why does it feel so real mom?” He sobbed really hard and his mom scooped him in her arms and coddled her.

“It’s just a dream” she whispered.

Then he felt it again.,. the pang of pain on his back. He groaned in pain.

“AARGH MOM, IT’S PAINFUL! MY BACK!”

His mom pulled up his shirt and he saw the shock in her face.”

“What is it mom?”

“N-nothing my son. You’ve got allergies, just allergies okay? Don’t worry it will go away soon.”

His mom left the room for a couple of minutes. When she came back he held a mysterious bottle with black liquid.

“Son, drink this medicine. It will make you feel better”.

His mom assisted him and put him in a sitting position. She put the bottle to his lips. Changkyun obediently sipped the liquid but he almost puked. The taste was unpleasant.

It tasted bitter and metallic, close to blood’s taste.

“hon, I know it tastes bad but it will pass, okay?”

He did what his mother told him to do.

After he had finished drinking the whole bottle, he felt the pain subsiding. Slowly, he was losing consciousness. His mom held his hand tightly and whispered, “It’s gonna be okay, son”.

The next day when he woke up, he felt bandages around his torso. The pain was not present anymore but he was itching to remove it. His mom saw it as she paid him a visit in his bedroom and stopped him.

“You can’t remove the bandages son. It will make you heal faster”. His mom told him.

“But mom, when can I replace this so I can do it on my own”.

She shook her head. “No, only mama can take those bandages. Now be a god boy because I have something to say”.

He kept silent and stared at his mom.

“Come closer son” and he did.

He saw his mom put around his neck a copper necklace with a reddish-brown gemstone pendant. He had seen it somewhere before perhaps, from one of the books in the library about witches and dark spirits.

“Changkyun-ah, don’t ever remove this okay? This will help keep you safe”.

“From what, mom?” he asked.

Just like the usual, she declined to reply. She started caressing Changkyun’s face. “Just do what I have to say, okay?”

He had so many questions, in fact, multiple of them. But just like a good son he was expected to be, he remained mum.

…

Changkyun never lived a normal life after the strange incidents.

He was stuck at home and he was homeschooled. He was not allowed to go outside. He could just peer outside the window, watch the cars passed by. Or observe the trees as its leaves swayed along with the breeze. It baffled him more that even inside, where he should have been safe, he needed to wear his necklace. Once he took it off, his mom went in frenzy and scolded him for an hour.

Of course, the bandages. It had been weeks his torso was wrapped with it but his mom never told him to remove it. Shawould change it from time to time but never let him take a peek. There were no more large mirrors in the house and he was intrigued.

So one afternoon, when his mom was busy tending the garden, he took it off.

Under his bed was a hand mirror he found a couple of days ago while he was cleaning the house.  

Truth to be told, he was nervous but it was now or never. With trembling hands he removed the bandages carefully. His chest felt lighter but his heart, it was palpitating.

He looked at his reflection.

On his chest he saw his birthmark.

It was bloody red in color and the shape, it was triangle. It was strange. The last time he checked, it was purplish in color and the shape wasn’t even defined. Was it the affect of his illness?

Then he turned to his side and moved the hand mirror closer to his back.

The sight,.. was horrifying.

There were three slash wounds on his back, about 12 centimeters long and from the looks of it. It may seem it came from monster’s claws.

Claws! 

He almost stumbled when he remembered his nightmare… men in red cloaks with monstrous hands and claws. Could he have met these creatures in real life?

What’s going on? He wondered.

What was mother hiding all along? 

Was he cursed? Bewitched? Are evil people coming after him?

There were lots of questions in his mind and he knew, he was sure, only one person could answer him.

But his mom wasn’t ready.

And in fact, Changkyun too.

…

Every day, Cjhangkyun was agonizing and desperately seeking for answers but his search would always turn to zero. His mom had never spoken to him any strange things and he was seriously getting impatient.

If only he had access to the outside world…

“Changkyun-ah,” his mother called.

“Yes, mom?”

She sat beside and gently caressed his arms. “Want to go to the market with me?”

There was a blissful park in his eyes and Changkyun could not contain his happiness. His mom probably took pity on his ‘imprisoned’ state. Changkyun giddily went upstairs to change his clothes and with a sigh her mom whispered, “Please, keep him safe”.

…  

There were so many people in the market he could have lost but his mom was holding his hands tight. Changkyun wanted to roam around but he was sure his mom wouldn’t favor it. His mom was buying beetroots from a traditional herbal medicine shop when something caught his eye.

Three stalls away from them was an old woman selling puppies. He wanted to approach her, and at least hold one of the puppies.

“Mom, I want to take a look at the puppies. Can I?” Please let me go please. His mom looked at the stall of puppies and realized it wasn’t too far anyway.

“Okay, but only there, you promise?”

“Yes!” He gleefully replied.

He departed from his mom and approached the old lady.

“Hello, ahjumma. Can I take a look at one of these puppies?”

The woman smiled at her and replied, “Sure son”.

Changkyun gladly held one of the puppy and cooed at it.

“Do you feel lonely staying at home all the time?” She asked.

“Not really but bored is more the right term”. He politely responded.

And it dawned on him. How could the woman know he was holed up in the house?

“And your back, does it still hurt?”

Changkyun blinked his eyes. Is she some kind of fortune teller?“ahjumma, how did you-“.

But before he could finish his question, his mom appeared on his side.

“Son”. She looked at him and noticed the uneasy look in Changkyun’s face. “Is something wrong, Changkyun?”

He shook his head. “Are we going home now?”

“Unfortunately, yes”.

He understood. He put the puppy down and thanked the lady.

“Thank you for letting me pet him”.

“Anything for you, dear” he replied.

Before they took their leave, his mom was held back.

“How long are you going to hide the Betrothed?”

The old lady remarked with a distasteful look on her face. “You cannot intervene with fate. No matter what you do, you cannot run away. They were destined to be together“.

Changkyun’s mother tried to yank her hands away and looked at her surroundings. Everything stopped and she realized, the time had stopped.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” she furiously remarked.  

“The Betrothed and the Dark are each other’s life sources and one cannot exist without the other. Once the Betrothed reaches his prime age, his body will give up in the absence of his life’s strength. Remember, the Dark could still live for more years but the human Betrothed? He can die in a few days”.

“You decide”

Those were her last words.

She felt the hands around her loosened and the chattering of people coming back.

“Mom!” He heard Changkyun called.

Changkyun’s mother tried to compose herself and walked towards Changkyun’s direction.

“Mom? Are you okay? You look pale”.

“It’s just the heat son. Shall we go home now?”

“Yes mom”.

She looked back and the old lady was nowhere in sight.

…  

…

…

For almost five years, Changkyun endured it all - his monotonous routine of waking up, homeschooling, eating, and sleeping. He was in his teenage years and he wanted to experience living a normal life. He wanted to eat outside, meet new friends, attend parties and perhaps date few girls.  Yet, not once he complained to his mom whom he knew had sacrificed more than him.

But he was already 18 and he wanted to do more.

He no longer wanted to be a boy who needed some kind of protection from his mom. He had to act like a man. He wanted to stand with his own feet.

He was getting impatient.

“Mom?” He asked over dinner a week after his birthday.  

“Yes son?”

He was nervous, to be honest but he wanted to take a risk. “I… I want to go to college…”

But instead of a scowl, her mom looked delighted. She took his hand and smiled “Of course, son! I’ve always thought you’re not interested”.

He wanted to argue. Of course, he liked studying. Yet he didn’t want to spoil the moment.

“I’ve actually looked up some universities that offer online courses”

Online courses?

Something clicked on Changkyun’s mind.

She really had no intention to send him to school.

“… lectures are done through video streaming. It’s very convenient…”

I don’t  w ant to hear it… Take me out of this place… 

“… and you can just submit your requirements online and…”

Stop. 

“… Most importantly, you get to stay with me here, safe…”

He lost it.

“ENOUGH!”

The quiet Changkyun who had always been obedient yelled at her.

“Chang-kyun?” His mom looked at him with a terrified yet angry look. “Did you just shout at me?”

He was upset, heck, he was angry and he didn’t want to hold back. He was so fed up with everything: his amnesia, his illness, the claw scars on his back; his unique birthmark, and the danger in his life.

“Mom, I’m tired”. His heart was aching he didn’t even noticed tears streaming down his face.” What secret have you been hiding?”

He saw panic in his mother’s eyes. “I- don’t have any secret-“

“Stop lying! What happened to me when I was 10? Why did you give me the protection amulet? Am I cursed that’s why?!”

Her mother was trying to calm him down. “Listen son, I know what’s best for you, you know that”.

“Then let me experience the outside world!”He retorted.

“But it’s not safe outside. I’m telling you!”

“No! Give me a chance, mom! If you love me-“

She interrupted. “No. Even if it means locking you up inside this house, I am never letting you outside!My decision is final Lim Changkyun!”

He was trembling. He was really furious.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.

His knees gave up and a pang of pain hit his chest.

-on his birthmark.

“AAARGH!”

He felt his body going numb.

He felt like drowning.

He felt a pair of hands shaking him.

“Changkyun-ah!”

He grasped his chest and groaned. “My chest… hurts”.

With the little strength left, he tore his shirt away to reveal his chest.

His mom gasped.

Around his birthmark, a snake tattoo appeared.

But Changkyun had no idea as he was groaning in pain.

“wait here, son. I need to get something, just hold on a little bit, okay?”

Changkyun closed his eyes but he could clearly hear the panic ked voice of his mom.

His mom ran to her room and grabbed a bottle of liquid. Perhaps, the same liquid he asked Changkyun to intake before.

She held his son in a sitting position and placed the bottle near his lips.

“Drink it, son”.

And he did.

But seconds later, he puked with blood.

And Changkyun’s breathing became more uneven.

“Changkyun? Changkyun?” His mom called him.

Once the Betrothed reaches his prime age, his body will give up in the absence of his life’s strength 

She remembered. And she cried so hard.

“Please save him…please”.

She almost lost his hope when their dorm opened and revealed an old lady.

“You are-“

But the old lady didn’t answer. She walked past her and took out a flask of sparkling dark liquid and let Changkyun drink it.

“what’s that?” Changkyun’s mother asked.

“It’s a snake’s venom”.

She tried to stop the old lady’s hand but it was too late. Changkyun drank it all.

“why are you doing this to my son? Are you trying to kill him?”

“I’m trying to save him”. She responded.

“what if he gets poisoned-“

“He’s not.” She firmly answered. “You know it, right? Because Changkyun is special.”

She walked towards Changkyun and slapped her face. “Soyeon, I have warned you. If you keep this for too long, he will eventually die!”

“I just want to protect my son!”

She looked at her with glaring eyes. “The more he stays in the capital, away from his home, the more unsafe this place will become to him. You might have protected him all along but do you think it was enough?”

“Of cour-“

She snickered. “Don’t underestimate the power of the Dark”.

She stood up and drew her eyes on Changkyun’s direction.

His lips were no longer pale and he’s breathing well.

“Soyeon, he has reached his limit. What I gave to him was a temporary relief but the worse might happened if he stays here. You know what to do right?”

“Trust him. He will keep the Betrothed safe”.  

She walked to the door leaving a silent Soyeon on her way out.

…

…

…

…

I _miss you_ _,, Changkyun-ah…_

He had never heard this voice but it sounds so warm… like a home.

….

When Changkyun went down, he was surprised to see their stuff packed in luggage.

And his house, looked almost empty.

Their furniture was taken away and brought to a huge truck parked in front of their house.

“Mom,” he called her. “what’s happening? Are we leaving?”

She gave her a faint smile and took his hands. “Yes”.

“where are we going?” He asked.

“Gwangju… we’re going back to Gwangju…”

Changkyun looked so puzzled. “Mom, I know you were upset with me last night but please, don’t make rash decisions…” They left that place when he was 10. Deep inside he knew, even if his mom never told him that she dreaded that place.

Soyeon shook her head. “The answers that you seek for are found there”.

For a moment, Changkyun could not speak. Somehow he felt nervous. For a number of years,his mom had hidden a secret. This time, it was his turn to look for the answers. He wasn’t ready, was he?

“And Changkyunie?”

“Hmm?”

She smiled. “They say Gwangju has one of the best universities in the country. Do you think you can survive university life?”

“Mom, you mean-“

She nodded. Changkyun knew what it meant.

He hugged his mom so tight and thanked her.”Thank you, thank you, I love you mom”.

“I love you more. Changkyun”.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you are all having a good day!
> 
> Comeback is coming so I hope our wallets are all ready. :D
> 
> As usual, this fic is unedited. Constructive criticism is allowed. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter II: Coming Home

_“Changkyun-ah?”_

_This voice, I heard this voice before, right?_

_Changkyun slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a flower field. The sky above him was clear and he only sound he could hear was the rustling wind. Everything felt so peaceful and serene. He was enjoying the moment when he heard the voice again._

_“Changkyun-ah…”_

_He looked at him but the stranger’s back was turned so he couldn’t see his face properly._

_His hair was dark brown and had a slender body. A teenager, it seemed._

_He wanted to ask if that person knew him when he heard another person speak._

_“Hyung…”_

_The stranger wasn’t calling him. He was talking to the boy, around 10 years of age, sleeping on his lap._

_He heard the slender man chuckle. “How long are you going to sleep?”_

_The younger boy groaned. “But you feel so comfortable! And I miss you a lot. It’s boring in Seoul. I like Gwangju more”._

_“I know” he saw him patting the boy’s cheek. “I miss you too.”_

_“Welcome home, Changkyun”_

It woke Changkyun up from his strange yet pleasant dream. The whisper felt so close and real. Was he too exhausted he could not even discern dreams from reality?

“Son, you’re okay in there?” His mom called.

He smiled and replied, “Yes mom, I am”.

Soyeon smiled back at her son. “We’ll arrive in half an hour. Relax for a bit”.

Changkyun peered outside the window and wondered how he lived his life for 10 years in this place. Did he have any friends back in school? If he happened to meet anyone and asked for his sudden disappearance, how would he explain it?

He didn’t realize they arrived at his destination. Changkyun’s mom nudged his legs. “We’re here, son”.

Changkyun opened the door and carefully alighted from the car. The house was nice and just right for two people to live in. Before coming here he thought they would return to his old house but his mom said the house were demolished and turned to a business establishment. She luckily found a cheap but nice home for the two of them.

He looked around and scanned the neighborhood. There were some distances between each house and it gave some sort of household privacy, much to Changkyun’s delight. He wanted to gain friends but his introvert self yearn for peace and this was a perfect place.

Their house was also near a small forest. Maybe one day Changkyun would try to explore it.

 They went inside and started unpacking their stuff and arranging the furniture which arrived a day before their arrival.

“Son I think it would be better if you fix your bedroom first. You need a comfortable space to sleep in”. He nodded.

He went upstairs and went inside his new private space. It was quite bigger than the one he had back in Seoul but he liked it. We peered outside the window to look at the view. He could see the road and the vacant lot with trees in front. There was nothing much to admire until he saw movement behind one of the trees. Changkyun scratched his eyes and looked once again but he saw nothing. He laughed at himself for imagining things.

It was dusk when Changkyun was halfway finished arranging his room. His mom called him downstairs for dinner.

He was surprised to see that everything was almost settled down. His mom prepared dinner and started eating.

He wanted to ask his mom again what drove her to transfer to Gwangju when she was against it in the first place. Yet everytime she did, he would get the same response “Soon you’ll find out”. It frustrated him.

“Changkyun” his mom called “school will start four days from now. Are you nervous?”

In fact he was. “Yes. It has been a long time since I got to interact with people so hopefully I gain new friends”.

His mom gave him a sad smile. “You can do it, you’re strong right?”

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Yes mom, I will be fine”.

That night, Changkyun kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He was still adjusting to his new room and bed. It took him a while until he fell asleep.

He had a dream.

 _“Welcome home”_.

He felt lips kissed his forehead.

The voice and the kiss felt so real Changkyun was awakened.

Of course there was no one but when he looked at the window, he realized it was open.

 _It was just a wind_ he said to himself. _I should never leave the windows open._

He went back to sleep.

\---

For three days, the mother and son explored the town.

There were department stores and supermarkets and a few skyscrapers unlike in Seoul. He also found out there were no cabs everywhere so the primary means of transportation were cars and buses. The university he would be attending was just 20-minute bus trip from home.

His mom let him explore the neighborhood on his own. It was a surprise to be honest but his mom told him he was safer here than in Seoul. He had definitely no idea what brought her to come up with that conclusion when he was a stranger to this place. She just reminded him to come home before 6PM.

After a few minutes of strolling, his feet led him to a children’s park and a basketball court across it. He sat on one of the vacant benches and watched some kids playing seesaw and slide. He smiled softly at the scenario in front of him. When he was ten or younger, did his parents take him to the park too? Did he have friends who play with him too?

Changkyun was too lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize a voice calling him out until a sudden force brought pain on his head.

“OUCH!” He groaned.

A guy rushed to him and asked him nervously, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for the ball to hit you! It was an accident! I tried to warn you and it seemed like you didn’t hear me”.

The other guy was rambling, Changkyun almost laughed because honestly it didn’t hurt that much. “Hey, I’m fine, for real!” He carefully patted his head to check. “See? Not even a drop of blood. I’m fine”. He offered him a smile to calm him down.

 It seemed to be effective as the stranger looked relieved. “Thank Heavens!”

Changkyun properly looked at the guy in front of him. He was taller than Changkyun and with a body more built than his. He had small eyes that disappeared when he smiled. He had prominent dimples on his cute cheeks. He realized he was staring too much at the stranger the guy had to clear his throat.

He felt his ears go red and his cheeks warm. He was flustered.

“So-sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to seeing beautiful people”. He wanted to hit his self. _What the heck Changkyun you totally sound like a weirdo! Now he’s gonna think I’m a freak or worst, a pervert._ Perhaps he looked troubled the other guy patted his back.

“Hey! It’s totally fine!” he said while flashing a beautiful smile at Changkyun. “I thought Seoul has lots of pretty girls and handsome men? I never knew I could be Gwangju’s hidden gemw”. He winked at him.

“How did you know I’m from Seoul though?” He asked.

He chuckled. “Well because this town is small and literally almost everyone knows each other, or at least acquaintances”.

Changkyun nodded, “But how did you know I’m particularly from Seoul? I could be from Busan or Masan”.

The blonde guy raised his two fingers. “One, because you are not heavily accented and two, I can sense it. Call it a special skill or something. Plus if you’ve been to Madam Lee’s Honey shop and met that old woman, she might have told the town about your arrival”.

He frowned. “Honey shop? Oh, you mean that friendly grandmother who sells honey downtown? I think my mom and I met her”.

“Yeah, Madam Lee aka my grandmother”, he answered.

Suddenly Changkyun remembered something, “uhm, hey, by the way I’m Lim Changkyun”.

The stranger’s eyes widened and slapped himself, “Sorry it was rude of me. I’m Lee Jooheon”,

He offered his hand to Changkyun and he gladly took it. He felt Jooheon squeezed his hand gently causing Changkyun to blush so hard.

“So, Changkyun-ah, are you attending Gwangju University too?”

Changkyun nodded.

“What specialization though?” Jooheon asked.

“Music”.

Jooheon’s eyes grew wider. “We’re the same! Transferee or freshman?”

“Freshman”.

“Aww”. Jooheon looked disappointed. “So I’m a year older than you. But from what I remember, I might share some freshman classes with you. We might become classmates though”.

It brought smile to Changkyun’s face. Even if it was their first time to meet, the younger felt at ease around Jooheon. “I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Jooheon-ssi”.

The older shook his head. “Changkyun-ah, call me Jooheon-hyung. We’re friends now, man!”

“Thank you, Jooheon-hyung”.

A few minutes later, both said goodbyes and parted their ways.

Changkyun came home with a happy heart.

…

The car stopped in front of their school gate. It was his first day in university and his mom insisted to drop him off and fetch him for a week only. Changkyun agreed.

Changkyun kissed his mom’s cheek. “Bye mom, see you later”.

He was about to open the car’s door when his mom grabbed his arm.

“Mom?”

She cupped his cheeks. Her eyes were filled worry and love. “Take care my son. Be safe, okay?”

To reassure his mother that everything would be okay, he hugged him tight and whispered “ I will mom. Because I take after you; I’m brave like you”.

He got off from the car and started walking.

Soyeon watched his son until he was out of her sight.

“Changkyun-ah, you really take after your mom”.

…

Changkyun’s eyes wandered around the campus. Honestly, it was huge than what he expected. From what he had read at the school guidebook, the university had an indoor and outdoor gymnasium, a pool area, a football field, and garden. He wanted to stroll around the campus more but he might do it at a later time.

He looked for his first class. Once he found it, he looked for a seat in the middle and settled down. It surprised him because Jooheon was true; almost everyone knew each other. He felt out of place. He wanted to meet new people and gain friends but it was still difficult to start a conversation. He deeply sighed at his negative thoughts.

“Kyun-ah, are you okay?”

Changkyun looked at the owner of the voice. “Jooheon-hyung?”

The older sat beside him a bit enthusiastic. He brought out a piece of paper and showed it to the younger. “Let’s compare schedule”.

Changkyun showed his and found out he and Jooheon were classmates in 3 subjects.

“Oh, Changkyun-ah, isn’t it nice? We will be together, right?”

“Y-yes,” he shyly replied.

“Uhm, Jooheon-hyung will I share some classes from upper levels too?”

The older nodded. “It has something to do with school curriculum though but don’t you think it’s a good opportunity to expand your network?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Maybe…” he whispered.

Sensing his wavering voice, Jooheon nudged him and asked “Hey, don’t worry, I’m here”.

Changkyun smiled. “Thank you, hyung”.

…

Jooheon promised to eat lunch with Changkyun.

When he saw the older sitting in one of the long table with some of his friends, he stepped back. Before he could exit, Jooheon called him. Not wanting to embarrass his new friend, he approached him. Jooheon moved and patted the empty space beside him. Changkyun placed his tray on the table and awkwardly took a seat, His hands were fiddling,

Jooheon introduced him to his friends. “Everyone. I would like you to meet Changkyun. He just transferred here”.

Everyone offered him a warm smile that somehow calmed him down.

“This is Gunhee,” the guy wearing a black snapback

“- Jackson”,

“Hello! I’m Chinese”, Jackson said.

“-and this is Heechul”.

Changkyun bowed his head. He introduced himself politely “I’m Lim Changkyun, freshman. Nice meeting you”.

“Nice meeting you, Changkyun-ah! Why do you look so tense?”

 _He has a blunt tongue, I suppose._ Changkyun didn’t mind though.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to talking to strangers…”

“Why is that?” Jooheon curiously asked.

“I…” Should he tell them the truth? There was no harm in doing it, right? “…was homeschooled for a couple of years”.

“Really? But why?” Gunhee asked.

“Yah, yah! Stop throwing him questions!” Jooheon interrupted. “Let Kyunnie eat his lunch in peace”. He turned to Changkyun and apologized. “Sorry for making you uncomfortable”.

“It’s alright”. While eating, he was lost in thoughts. He really had no idea why he was locked inside. Until now it remained a puzzle – a puzzle that hopefully would be solved soon.

They were eating in peace when Changkyun heard soft murmurs around him. It intrigued him he looked around for the source of commotion.

“Oh, it’s them again”. He heard Heechul spoke.

“Them?” Changkyun asked.

“The top visuals in our school that make most boys and girls gushing over them”.

Changkyun squinted to take a better look of the newcomers.

There were three of them and they were right, they were handsome.

“Changkyun, let me give you their background information” Jackson said. “The blonde one is called Minhyuk. He likes smiling a lot and the friendliest among the three of them. The shortest one wearing specs is Kihyun. He is really feisty but that’s his attractive point though. The tallest one is Hyungwon-“

Changkyun’s eyes darted toward Hyungwon.

“-he’s the quietest of them all. He doesn’t talk much to other people except his two friends. He likes sleeping a lot even in class but was never chastised because that god-looking man is actually a fucking genius. A lot of people wanted to get close to them but they look so intimidating and unapproachable so most of us admire them from afar”.

“Us?” Heechul commented. “So Jackson, which one is your type?”

Changkyun had no idea but somehow, he couldn’t take his eyes off Hyungwon. He followed them as they sat down in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Something inside of him wanted to run to his arms and hug him. _Hyungwon-ssi,_ he whispered.

As if he could hear him, he watched as Hyungwon raised his head. Their eyes met. He wanted to avert his eyes but he couldn’t. Changkyun didn’t want to.

“Changkyun-ah”, he felt someone tapping his lap “Why is Hyungwon looking at you?” Jackson wondered.

Changkyun broke the eye contact and shook his head and replied, “I have no idea”.

“Yah, stop imagining things. Can we at least finish our lunch?” Jooheon complained.

Once again, Jooheon saved him from embarrassment.

He mouthed a silent gratitude to Jooheon.

Changkyun never dared to raise his head but he could feel it, he was being watched.

…

Changkyun threw his bag pack on the bed and lied down, too exhausted and overwhelmed on his first day of school. He met nice people because of Jooheon and he was indeed thankful the older never left him alone.

Hyungwon suddenly crossed his mind. The first time he laid his eyes on him, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Heck they were not even friends he already missed him.

Changkyun grabbed the turtle plushy and hugged it tight. _I think I have a crush, mom._

…

He felt more nervous on his second day. Unfortunately, Jooheon and he wouldn’t be sharing the same class today.

_“Don’t worry, Changkyun-ah. Let’s eat together at lunch time, alright?”_

At least, he wouldn’t eat alone.

His first class that day was a mix of upper and lower year levels from different specializations. He didn’t mind though but somehow he had this unsettling feeling. Having no one to talk to, Changkyun put on his earphones and pretended to be immersed with music. Until someone entered the room and everyone hushed. Noticing the change in atmosphere, he looked around and there he saw a familiar face.

 _It’s Yoo Kihyun,_ he heard someone whispered.

Changkyun felt uneasy when the popular guy walked towards his way. He was holding his breath, anxious on what’s going to happen next.

From his peripheral view, he saw a figure sat down beside him. _Don’t tell me-_

He looked to his side, and boy, indeed, Yoo Kihyun was his seatmate. He saw the older glanced at him and he slightly bowed and greeted him. Kihyun acknowledged his presence and greeted him without a smile.

Thankfully their professor arrived just in time to break the awkward interaction.

Their class was just an hour and a half but for Changkyun, it felt like a lifetime. He couldn’t concentrate well in class. His mind was in a mess. If he shared a class with Kihyun, was it possible he would be classmates with the two as well?

“Mr. Lim Changkyun”.

He realized he was being called when the whole class stared at him.

“Yes, Mr. Hwang?” with a wavering voice, he asked.

“I just want to ask, how was high school life in Seoul? If it’s okay with you, would you share it to the class?”

“I… I…” _Should I tell them?_

“Relax”.

He looked at Kihyun and he saw the older mouthed the word. “Relax”. With just a simple encouragement from the older, he calmed down.

He nodded and faced the class. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can share a lot to you. I was homeschooled for a long time”.

“why?” He heard one of his classmates he couldn’t recognize asked.

“I… was very sickly so I had to stay at home”.

The professor gave him an apologetic smile. “Thank you, Changkyun-ssi. I hope you enjoy your stay here in our small town”.

The class proceeded as usual but this time, Changkyun felt more at ease. He glanced one more time to Kihyun. _I should thank him after class,_ he thought.

Unfortunately, the right moment never came. The moment the class was dismissed, someone was at the door, shouting Kihyun’s name.

“Kihyun-ah! I’m hungry!”

It was Minhyuk.

“Hyungwon is sleeping so I need you to come with me instead”. He whined while clinging at Kihyun.

“Aish, Minhyuk. Stop bothering me, I still have class”.

Feeling out of place, Changkyun quietly packed his stuff and carefully walked his way out to avoid attracting any of their attention.

But luck wasn’t on his side.

“Oh, hi!”

He froze and with a forced smile he replied, “Hello”.

“I’m Lee Minhyuk!” Minhyuk replied with an enthusiastic smile and offered the younger a handshake.

Changkyun took it and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Lim Changkyun”.

“I know”.

His ears twitched. Did he just mishear it? “Pardon?” he asked.

“Nothing”, he chuckled. He turned towards Kihyun and pulled his arms. “C’mon Kihyun! I’m gonna die of starvation!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. He gathered his bag and before they left, he looked at Changkyun. “See you around”, he remarked.

The youngest nodded and bowed.

He was left in confusion. Did Minhyuk really know him or he was just trolling around him? Maybe the latter, he thought. So he chose to ignore.

…

“Lee Minhyuk”.

“Hmm Kihyun?”

“Hyungwon’s gonna kill you”. Kihyun sighed.

“Then he should stop moping around, complaining how he could not get close to him. I have to take the initiative”.

“He still hasn’t changed, has he?”

Minhyuk put his arms around his shoulders and squeezed it. “Indeed. The awkward kid from yesterday, the one we adored, right?”

Kihyun smiled.

“We miss him, don’t we?”

…

Changkyun wasn’t feeling well. His head was throbbing in pain, he wanted to go home.

It all started when he accidentally bumped with a guy in a red hoodie.

“Sorry, are you alright?” he apologized. He didn’t see his face but the guy’s skin was pale white. He felt familiar but Changkyun was sure it was his first encounter with the guy.

 With a low voice he responded to the younger. “Are you alright?”

“Yes”.

He saw the opposite guy smirked. He moved closer to Changkyun and whispered, “Do you remember me, Changkyun?”

He took a better look at the guy. He couldn’t breathe; the voice, the skin, the red color reminded him of something from the past that spelled danger.

He glanced one more time but the guy was gone.

He reached out to the nearest pole for balance. His knees felt so weak, he had no idea how long he would be able to hold himself. His head was throbbing nonstop. His body felt cold; he was shivering. He looked around him but no one was there. He felt hopeless.

“Help me…”

Changkyun was falling.

Until a pair of arms caught him.

He was too hurt and exhausted to look at his savior but he still called for him

“Help me, please”.

“Shhh… it’s okay, you’re safe now”. He felt the stranger running his hand to his hair to calm him down.

It felt so comfortable Changkyun embraced him tight.

After a few minutes, he calmed down.

He gradually opened his eyes and the realization dawned on him.

Did he just hug a random stranger?!

He wanted to disappear; he was too embarrassed to look up.

“Are you okay now?” He heard the stranger asked.

He loosened his hold and untangled the guy’s arms.

Without looking at the person’s eyes, he apologized.

“I’msorryforpouncingonyouIsuddenlyfeltsickallofasudden”.

He bit his lips as he waited for the other’s response.

“Will you look at me?” he heard him replied.

“I... I can’t I’m too embarrassed”.

“Please?”

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Changkyun raised his head to meet the stranger’s eyes.

The full and dark eyes, how could he not recognize him?

“Hyungwon-ssi?”

He felt the time had stopped. Never in his imagination did he expect to look at Hyungwon this close.

“Yes, I am Hyungwon”.

 


	3. Ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONBEBES HAPPY 4TH WIN FOR SHOOT OUT! WAKA WAKA GROWLING!!!!!! i'm so so so proud of them huhuhu

 

Sharing the same class with Kihyun and getting introduced to Minhyuk were definitely coincidence but meeting Hyungwon in the strangest way must be fate.

“I’m so sorry”, Changkyun apologized once more. Hyungwon took him to a nearby bench so he could sit down and recover from shock.

“Changkyun, it’s alright” he replied. Hyungwon’s face was void of expression. He neither looked happy nor mad. But his eyes… his dark eyes were something else. It stared at him intently. Not once had he looked away from Changkyun, as if he was afraid that any minute he would be gone. Every time their eyes met, Changkyun could feel an invisible force pulling him towards Hyungwon. Yet, it didn’t felt eerie at all… in fact it felt so right to succumb to him. Like he owned Changkyun’s body. Like he owned his soul.

“How… how did you know my name?” His words came out a whisper but he wasn’t afraid… not at all.

“You told me earlier”.

“I did?” Changkyun remembered everything that happened. But telling his name was definitely not in his memory.

“Yes”.

“would you tell me what happened to you back there?” The younger knew he couldn’t say no. Not when those orbs looking at him compelled him to say the truth.

“I really had no idea what happened but my head was throbbing when I chanced upon a guy, wearing a red hoodie. And he blurted something like we knew each other. I had no idea… perhaps because he was wearing red he reminded me of something from my nightmares in the past”.

“I see”. Hyungwon shortly replied.

“You believe me?”

“Are you lying?” The older retorted.

“No, definitely not” Changkyun replied in his defense.

“If that’s the case, then I believe you”.

Those words made his heart flutter. Ignoring that bubbly feeling, he looked around when he noticed something weird.

“Hyungwon-ssi, has everyone gone home? Everything is too quiet”.

“what are you talking about Changkyun? You don’t hear them?”

Suddenly the silence was gone and the younger could hear everything loud and clear.

He looked at Hyungwon. “I need to leave”.

“Sure, see you around Changkyun”.

He left Hyungwon alone on the bench but not before he took one last look. Hyungwon was still looking at him.

And he knew this wouldn’t be their last meeting.

**

_One minute Changkyun was walking and the next minute, he found himself  running for his life. He had been running for so long yet it seemed like it was in vain. Every corner he rounded to, his feet would always take him back to the same place: in the dark alley where men in red cloaks awaited him. They just stood still and stared at him: like a lion waiting for its prey. That was what scared him the most. They moved unpredictably, ready to attack him anytime._

_His knees were going jelly, weary from running in circles unti his body slumped on the floor._

_Suddenly, a man came forward_ _and approached Changkyun slowly and he felt horrified._

_The man smelled like dead and his skin was patched and rotten. His hands were remarkably large with long and sharp nails… no, those were claws, dark claws. His voice was soft but not comforting… it was spine-chilling and Changkyun wanted to run away but it was too late._

_“Blood… give us your blood” he said._

_No_! _He wanted to scream but no voice was coming out. He couldn’t fight. He couldn’t defend himself. He was powerless._

_He wasn’t ready to die._

_He had friends he wanted to spend more time with._

_He had a mother he wanted to take places with._

_He wanted to get to know Hyungwon more._

_Tears started streaming down his face… Hyungwon…_

_As if on cue, a blinding light illuminated the dark alley. It was too bright, it hurt._

_“Close your eyes” he heard out of nowhere… so he did._

_5… 4… he could hear erratic breathing._

_3… bones were breaking.._

_2… the stench of blood filled the air. It was disgusting…_

_1…_

_0._

_Silence_

_Changkyun opened his slowly._

_He was still at the dark alley._

_With corpses only they weren’t. They were lumps of nothing but mud. And flesh. And blood._

_And at the end of the alley he saw his savior standing. His face was hidden in the dark but his physique looked familiar._

_His body was bathed in blood. A stream of red was dripping along the sides of his mouth. Was it blood too?_

_He saw the stranger held his hand out to Changkyun._

_“Are you scared of me?”_

_Changkyun stood up and walked slowly, stomping on the lump of flesh on the ground, as if he cared._

_He touched the hand tainted with blood but he wasn’t terrified._

_The stranger held Changkyun’s hand and kissed it._

_“Thank you for finding me”._

_***_

Minhyuk and Kihyun were busy chattering when they heard a loud crash of broken glass upstairs. They looked at one another and hurriedly checked the source. In the mansion’s study room there they saw Hyungwon with his back turned at them.

” what the heck, Hyungwon? Do you know how much mess have you done?” Kihyun complained.

Minhyuk whispered to him. “Kihyun-ah, not now. Hyungwon…”

Only then Kihyun had a proper look of the man.

His usual blonde hair turned dark. His skin had completely turned to white, his dark blood veins becoming apparent. His aura screamed demise.

Hyungwon was angry.

Minhyuk and Kihyun had confirmed it when Hyungwon faced them.

His eyes were bloody red, and his teeth were protruding. In front of them was Chae Hyungwon in his real form.

“Lord Chae, calm down”. Kihyun rarely addressed him with his rightful title, except in cases he knew were more serious. Like bloodbath.

“Lord Chae…” Minhyuk called. “Did something happen to Changkyun?”

Hyungwon looked at them and responded “They’re targeting Changkyun”.

The two gasped. What once was surprised turned to sour then furious expression.

“They can’t touch Changkyun. I’m going to protect him”.

“Lord Chae…” Kihyun interrupted “I think it’s time for you to expose yourself to the human betrothed and claim him as yours. Once you have united, you will receive the power you’ve been coveting for a long time now”.

Displeased, Hyungwon threw a taunting glance at Kihyun and growled. “Kihyun, you know it better that I’m not after the power”.

To pacify the heated moment, Minhyuk stood in the middle and gestured both of them to relax. He knew Kihyun was getting impatient but he understood why. “Lord Chae, forgive Kihyun for his impudence but please understand. We know how important Changkyun is to you. He isn’t just your destined partner; he is the person you love. But also look at the bigger picture; the more you put your union on hold, the more tragedy will happen to him”.

Hyungwon wasn’t dumb; he knew exactly what they were trying to point out. But the last thing he wanted to do was for Changkyun to hate him.

His hair went back to blond and his eyes’ color turned to normal. Hyungwon had calmed down, so were Kihyun and Minhyuk.

They patted Hyungwon’s back. “what happened, Hyungwon?” they asked.

***

The moment Changkyun came back, warm, ticklish feeling formed in his chest. He had missed him and finally the day for them to reunite had arrived. Of course the unsettling feeling was there, knowing his betrothed had forgotten him. It was fine though because he didn’t want the younger to remember the horrible past. He could just build anew. Better memories with him.

Call him creep but every night, he would watch him sleep. Initially he just wanted to watch him across his bedroom window but Hyungwon wasn’t satisfied. He needed to _feel_ him so using his power, he trespassed.

On the first night he saw him, he felt overwhelmed. Changkyun was beautiful. He admired his face… his eyes, his lashes; his pointed nose, and thin lips. In his eyes, he was perfect. He was drawn so much, he failed to realize he had kissed his forehead. The younger stirred in his sleep and Hyungwon panicked.

Thankful for his speed and agility, he managed to run outside the windows before he was caught.

That night, he received a whack on his head from Kihyun, telling him he was too reckless but Hyungwon had no regrets.

What was supposed to be a one-time thing became Hyungwon’s nightly routine. He didn’t need to sleep, a perk of becoming a demon so nothing was going against his way. There were times he would just stand by the door and ogle at Changkyun in his sleeping form.

One time the older braved to lie down beside Changkyun. The human was sleeping soundly. Face-to-face, he lightly traced his betrothed’s face until his finger stopped on his lips. It was tempting but Hyungwon stopped. Instead, placed his hand over the younger’s lips and kissed his own palm.

But that specific night, something unusual was happening.

Changkyun was radiating negative energy in his sleep, it was suffocating. Demons were generally attracted to human’s negative energy but the effect it had on Hyungwon was different, especially if it involves the betrothed.

Changkyun was crying in his sleep. He was in pain, so Hyungwon too.

“Hyung.. won…” He heard his name. Changkyun was calling out for his help.

Human dreams were impenetrable and even an entity as powerful as Hyungwon would be challenged to break into a dream especially if the mind was clout with fear and terror. Yet he did. He sucked the negative energy out of Changkyun. Using his mind power, he infiltrated through the barrier and found himself in the middle of the younger’s dream.

The moment he saw the images, he realized it wasn’t an ordinary nightmare.

It was the work of a Walker.

Walkers were supernatural entities that had the power to slip in and out of someone else’s dream. They were infamous for being manipulative and torturous. They had no ability to inflict pain but they torment people by projecting their fears in their dreams. They could drive people to insanity until they break. In Changkyun’s case, he feared the Red Cloaks and the Walker used this fear to taunt him.

Hyungwon fought back through mind power and manipulation. No physical battle took place but still, using mental power could also be exhausting

“But a Walker can only penetrate in someone else’s dream if they had physical contact in the real world, right?” Minhyuk was nervous as he heard the whole story from Hyungwon. It was a sign that enemies were after them.

“Changkyun might have encountered a Walker this afternoon” he confessed.

“WHAT?” Kihyun and Minhyuk gasped.

“That’s the most plausible reason. Which means we should not keep Changkyun out of our sight. I know, I could protect Changkyun if only we have bonded but please heed my selfish reasons. I want him to be ready”.

The two sighed and took turns in patting his back. “we promise, Lord Chae”.

***

Changkyun was sure he was dreaming. Right in front of him was Chae Hyungwon, greeting him.

“Hey, good morning”.

He flashed a beautiful smile and the younger was sure his heart melted.

“G-good morn-ning Hyungwon-ssi”.

A pair of arms hugged him from behind and when he looked down, he saw none other Minhyuk.

“Good morning, Kyunie!” he cheerfully poked the younger’s cheeks.

Suddenly embarrassed with sudden affection, he let out a strange laugh.

“Hi, Minhyuk and Kihyun-hyung”, he greeted back.  He heard Kihyun cleared his throat and untangled Minhyuk’s arm from Changkyun’s body.

“Sorry Changkyun. Minhyuk doesn’t know privacy and good morning to you as well. Slept well last night?”

“I think so hyung. I had a good night sleep. You?”

He saw Kihyun glanced at Hyungwon before replying. “Same here. Class is starting, would you like to go with us?”

Changkyun looked around him and saw a bunch of people watching them. He didn’t want to look so bad for everyone so he agreed. It was also a good opportunity to escape from everyone’s scrutiny.

Kihyun and Minhyuk were busily chattering ahead of them, and Changkyun was walking side-by-side with Hyungwon. Every time their hands brushed, it electrified him. But as much as his mind wanted to leave, his heart what he wanted more.

His thoughts interrupted when his body crashed on something hard… or rather someone.

“Oops!”

Hyungwon simply chuckled. “Your class is here. See you later”.

Changkyun went inside as fast as he could, hoping Hyungwon would miss his reddening ears. Once he had settled down, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then he smiled.

 

 

“So… you and Kihyun are taking the same classes and he introduced you to Minhyuk and Hyungwon?" Jackson squinted his eyes, face near to Changkyun’s. Apparently Changkyun becoming part of the clique with the three popular boys in school became the campus’ hot topic.

“Well… yes? Although Hyungwon-ssi and I met at a rather… unexpected circumstance” he confessed.

The younger partially regretted telling the truth because he sensed their heightened curiosity. Gunhee looked at him with inquisitive eyes.  “And what was that?”

Changkyun recalled what happened the day before, leaving out some parts that could raise suspicions. “I felt unwell yesterday I almost fainted but Hyungwon-ssi caught me first before I landed on the floor”.

“What?” Jooheon grabbed his hand. “what happened? Are you feeling better now?”

The younger chuckled at the exaggerated reaction from his friend. “Hyung, I’m fine now” he reassured.

Jooheon glared at their two friends. “Stop bothering Changkyun and let him eat in peace”.

They mumbled a silent apology and they started talking about a new topic. Changkyun was simply listening and observing the three when a figure caught his eye: a man in red hoodie passed by the cafeteria halls. The younger suddenly had the urge to follow him so he turned to his friends and said “I need to check out something first. I’ll be back”. Without waiting for their response, he dashed towards the door to check the man.

He ran along the hallway and checked the male’s bathroom, hoping to catch the stranger but he was gone.

 Jooheon gave him a puzzled look when he returned to their table. “What happened?”

He shook his head and replied, “Nothing. I just thought I saw someone familiar”.

 

 

Perhaps, seeing the apparition of the stranger was ominous. Or maybe it wasn’t his lucky day because for the second time since morning a lot of bad things had happened to him.

First, he almost hit his head on the sink when he slipped on the bathroom floor. Thanks to his reflex, he was able to hold on to the edge of the sink before his head hit.

Second, a book fell on Changkyun’s head while he was busy doing his homework in the library. What’s even more frightening was that nobody was picking the book from the shelf.

He would like to think everything was coincidental but was it really the case? When before these two happened, something red flashed before his eyes?

He needed answers.

As he was walking along the corridor, he didn’t expect to see the source of mystery right in front of his eyes. At the end of the hallway, at the fire exit door, was the man in red hoodie.

“H-hey, I need to talk to you!”

But as he approached him, the man took the staircase.

“Wait!”

Changkyun chased and followed him and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared again.

“Hello?” he called.

But as he took one more step, he felt a push on his back.

And that moment, he blacked out.

***

“Changkyun-ah”.

He heard a voice calling him. Fingers playing the strands of his hair.

“Wake up, my love…”

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in the infirmary.

“Hey” when turned his head, he saw Hyungwon wearing a satisfied smile. “How are you feeling?”

“I saw him, the man I’ve told you. I tried to follow him but I was pushed and-“

Hyungwon placed his long finger on Changkyun’s lips to shush him. “Please, don’t put yourself in danger again”.

“But I’m fine…”

A man in white suddenly appeared and walked towards him. “Mr. Lim, you just fell down the stairs. I’m Dr. Son, by the way. The school doctor. Based on my check-up you are fine, no scratches at all but if you feel dizzy, I suggest you visit the hospital”.

Changkyun gently bowed to acknowledge him.

“I’ll take my leave. Both of you can stay here for a while”.

The younger closed his eyes. “I wanna go home”.

“I’ll take you home then”.

He wanted to decline the offer but his body knew well he needed Hyungwon.

 

 

Once they safely arrived at Changkyun’s house, the younger offered Hyungwon to come and have coffee inside.

“It’s okay. Maybe next time. Thanks for the invite Changkyun”.

Changkyun smiled at him and replied. “Thank you for… everything”.

He waited for the elder’s response but he just stood there, without taking his eyes off Changkyun.

“Hyungwon-ssi?”

“Call me hyung”.

“what?”

Hyungwon took his hand and held it. “I said call me hyung”.

His heart was thumping so loud. He felt his ears and face reddening, his body sweating.

“Hyung…” he whispered.

Satisfied with the younger’s answer, he kissed the back of Changkyun’s hand and said his goodbye. “See you tomorrow”.  

He got inside the car and drove away but the younger had not moved an inch.

 

 

Changkyun was in love.

He was in love with Hyungwon.

And it felt so right.


	4. The Plan

“How’s everything doing up there, Paimon?”

 

With the clattering sound of boots, a man in red cloak appeared in the dark hallway. The atmosphere was cold and everything smelled burnt and rotten. He walked further, towards the throne where his ‘Master’ was seated. He kneeled in front of him.

 

“You’ve summoned me, Master”.

 

“Paimon”, he once again called. “You’ve met the Betrothed”. It wasn’t a question; it was a confirmation.

 

“Yes, Master. I’ve been watching for some time now”. 

 

“And?”

 

“He is still untouched by the Dark Lord”.

 

“Hmm” he heard his Master mumbled. “Still pure. A virgin.”

 

“Yes”, Paimon confirmed. “I haven’t confirmed it but the way the Dark Lord treats his Betrothed as someone... special”.

 

“Very predictable, I’m no longer surprised. He has the world in the palm of his hands but he still disgustingly possesses humanly emotions”. His Master rose from his seat and went closer where Paimon was kneeling. He stopped in front of the man. With his bony, burnt, and rotten finger, lifted his chin. “In our world feelings such as love and affection never exist, only greed for power does. Someone like the Dark Lord is unfit to rule. We need someone better to replace him. And who do you think it is?”

 

“It’s you, Master”.

 

“It’s me” he removed his finger and started walking around Paimon. “The Betrothed is his most powerful weapon.m. If we take him away, we break the Dark Lord’s life, love, and throne. Aren’t you thrilled Paimon?”

 

“Indeed, Master”.

 

The Master laughed so hard, it dinged across the room. “I expect a lot from you Paimon. Or should I say, Hoseok?”

 

“I’ll do my best, Master”.

 

The man leaned on Hoseok and whispered “Never forget who gave you the second life. A second life to avenge your parents’ death”.

 

At the mention of his parents, Hoseok’s body stiffened. He clenched his fists and a horrific dark area enveloped his body.

 

“Good boy, Hoseok. Now rise and go to the place where you are supposed to”.

 

In a blink of an eye, Hoseok vanished and Master, smirked. “Soon I will take over the underworld”.

 

.....

 

It was the usual crowded Tuesday noontime when Changkyun and his friends namely Jackson, Jooheon, and Gunheedecided to eat together. Unfortunately, Heechul couldn’t join them ad he was running an errand for the school’s music club. Across their table was Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun who were chatting. They looked serious that not once they spared a glance around the people ogling around them.

 

His attention was shortly cut when Gunhee broke a news. “Oh have you heard? A student from England transferred to school. A number of students saw him and i’ve heard he was unearthly handsome”.

 

“Like me?” Jackson joked.

 

Jooheon slapped his arm and replied “stop dreaming Jackson”.

 

“Ouch!” He groaned. Changkyun chuckled at the scene in front of him and once more stole a glance at Hyungwon’s direction. Too late to turn away because damn, the older was looking at him too. To hide his embarrassment he waved his hand slightly; the older gladly waved back at him. He brought his attention back to Gunhee.

 

“I wonder if any of us will be his classmate”.

 

Jackson started tickling him. “Why? Do you plan to date him?”

 

“What- No! You’re imagining too much!“

 

They started bickering, which Changkyun found entertaining. He once again stole a glance at Hyungwon’s table, which was now already unoccupied much to his disappointment. Guess it wasn’t his lucky day.

 

...

Changkyun was running late for his Psychology class when he bumped to a certain guy when he rounded the corner. Both of them fell on their butt due to the impact. Changkyun groaned, his bum quite hurt.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t looking on my way!” He heard the man spoke with a lisp. Being a nice person he was, he shook his hand.

 

“No it was my fault too. I was overspeeding” and he laughed.

 

He felt the guy stood up and offered his hand to help Changkyun stand up. He gladly took. Once risen only he had taken a proper look of the stranger. He had a big but perfectly sculpted body but his face was very... handsome. He felt familiar but Changkyun was sure he hadn’t met before. He looked intimidating if only he wasn’t smiling adorably at him.

 

“Sorry! It’s my first day here but here I am causing troubles to my schoolmates”.

 

So it meant he was the- “Oh! You’re the transferee!!!”

 

The guy across him smiled. “Yeah, ahhh i think everyone in school knows me now”.

 

Changkyun chuckled. “Sorry, news travel here as fast as the speed of light” He took a peek of the time on his watch and he started freaking out. “Oh my gosh! Class has started already! I better go! Uhmm where’s your class though? If you’re lost I can help you find it”.

 

“Oh! It’s Psychology class! Room 31-A?”

 

“Oh! Great! We’re classmates! Come with me!” And they rushed to their class.

 

Thankfully, the class hadn’t started and their instructor was tad late. Changkyun gestured his new classmate to sit at possible places. “Is it okay of I sit behind you”? He asked.

 

“I don’t mind, sure”.

 

Just as Changkyun was busy preparing his stuff for the class, a sudden tap on his shoulders caught his attention. When he looked behind him he saw the guy, holding his hand out to him.

 

“I’m Hoseok. What’s your name?”

 

Finally a name.

 

Changkyun smiled. “I’m Changkyun. Nice to meet you, Hoseok-ssi”.

 

“No. That’s Hoseok-hyung for you” and they shook each other’s hands.

 

Hoseok didn’t let go. “Uhm hyung, my hand...”

 

He immediately unclasped his hands and Hoseok apologized.

 

“No it’s okay” it’s uncomfortable. Thank heavens their instructor arrived just in time to save Changkyun from the awkwardness.

 

He looks oddly familiar, he thought.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun had no idea why but he found himself touring the new student at the campus. Not that he was against the idea but everytime their eyes would meet, it felt like he was getting pulled by an invisible force towards Hoseok. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. He was too engrossed with these thoughts he didn’t realize Hoseok stopped walking.

 

“Hoseok-hyung?”

 

Hoseok smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I think this is enough. You’ve done so much for me. I’m sorry for being a burden”.

 

“No!” He panicked. “I’m totally fine with this!”

 

“But it’s obvious you’re uncomfortable with my presence...”

 

So he felt it. Changkyun wanted to scold himself. “Honestly, I do. But not that I dislike your company. You.. you’re...” He bit his lips.

 

“I’m?”

 

Changkyun groaned and averted his eyes. “You’re too handsome to my eyes. Please! Please don’t take it the wrong way!”

 

Hoseok let out a laugh. “I’m sorry for being handsome?”

 

“Ah! I’m sorry okay?” He covered his face in embarrassment.

 

“Let me put a mask next time” Hoseok giggled. “I didn’t know my looks could be that dangerous to you”. Looks can be deceiving too, he added.

 

“Sorry hyung. Ignore whatever I said. So are we good?”

 

“Of course”. I need to be closer to you.

 

“Come”, Changkyun gestured.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In half an hour of touring, Changkyun got to know more about Hoseok. He was born in Korea but his parents died in an accident a relative took him. They migrated to England after but now that he’s a grown up he decided to come back for good.

 

A hint of bitterness and anger was evident in his voice Changkyun felt sorry.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you”.

 

“It’s fine. I’m totally over it though” lie.

 

They changed their conversation to something else to lighten the mood. He learned that Hoseok loved arts and he had tons of paintings in his house.

 

“You can come to my house anytime. My uncle is there.” Hoseok said.

 

“I haven’t been to any of my friend’s home. Can i really come?”

 

“Of course he would love to meet you”.

 

Changkyun wondered why he thought he saw a dark glint on Hoseok’s eyes. It felt ominous but he chose to brush it off.

 

“Sure” he replied.

 

“I need to go Changkyun.” He said suddenly. The younger could see a slight panic at his eyes. “See you tomorrow”, he waved goodbye.

 

Changkyun waved back. He watched as Hoseok’s figure went further. There was something strange at Hoseok but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

“Changkyun”

 

He heard a familiar voice called him. When he met the owner of the voice, he felt relieved.

 

“Hyungwon-hyung, hello”. He bowed.

 

“Were you talking to someone?”

 

“Oh, it’s my classmate. The transferee. I accompanied him and talked a bit”.

 

Hyungwon didn’t react. He was staring where Hoseok vanished.

 

“Are you okay, hyung?”

 

Hyungwon got startled for a bit and smiled. “A bit stressed but now that I’ve seen you, I feel ten times better”. He stared at Changkyun’s eyes and touched his cheek.

 

The last they were this close, Hyungwon kissed him on his cheek and now, he was saying these words. How could Hyungwon easily say that to his face? And how in the world was he supposed to respond? Thank you, next? What was the most intelligent answer?

 

“Me too, hyung”

 

Honesty perhaps was still the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, Hyungwon asked him to drink coffee with him at the nearby coffee shop. He was quite hesitant at first, afraid to break any of his mother’s rule. At the same time he really really yearned to spend time with Hyungwon. With shaking hands he tried his luck and called his mom.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hi sweetie! I’ll be there but i’m just stuck in traffic” His mom asked.

 

“It’s okay, mom. I can wait but uhmm mom?” He bit his lips.

 

“You sound nervous. Did something happen?”

 

“Is it okay if I leave the school grounds and drink coffee with a friend at a nearby cafe?”

 

“Im Changkyun” she called his name sternly.

 

“I’m sorry mom. I-“

 

His phone was snatched from his hands and stared at Hyungwon who took his phone. He walked away from Changkyun so the younger had no idea what they were talking about.

 

A few minutes later Hyungwon came back and gave Changkyun his phone. He mouthed “you’re mom”.

 

“Mom?”

 

“I’ll see you later. Give me the address of the cafe, okay?” Changkyun beamed. He looked at Hyungwon who gave him an okay sign.

 

“How did you manage to convince my mom?” He knew Hyungwon was full of charms but he couldn’t believe it would work to his mom. “What did you tell her?”

 

“Uhmm” Hyungwon pretended he was thinking. “I told her that if I didn’t get to have a coffee date with you, i will feel devastated”.

 

Second. It was the second time in a day Hyungwon made him blush. He hated how every words coming out of his hyung’s month made his heart jump.

 

“What if I don’t want to anymore? What if I leave now?” He teased. Truthfully he had no idea where this courage was coming from. It was payback time, he supposed.

 

“I’m sorry you don’t have a choice” Hyungwon chuckled. He walked ahead, leaving a pouty Changkyun behind.

 

“This guy seriously. If only i don’t like him” he muttered. He ran to catch up to him.

 

 

 

 

Thank God the coffee shop was empty when they had arrived. Thank God no one would ogle at his ‘date’. He disliked it when people look at Hyungwon. It intimidated him. Imagine seeing a pair of a prince and a peasant. Totally unflattering.

 

“If it’s okay with you, may I ask why your mom was protective of you?”

 

Changkyun hummed. Actually until now he had no idea at all. “I couldn’t recall exactly why but based on what I remember, everytime I left the house, i’d go home in pain. I think i was very sickly back then a whiff of dust could send me to death”.

 

“She banned you from leaving the house after?”

 

“Yes. I was homeschooled since then and wasn’t allowed to go out except once when we went to the local mart”.

 

Changkyun sighed.

 

“Truthfully speaking, I don’t remember a single thing about my past. Where was I born, who were my friends, what school did I go to, even my father’s face I couldn’t recall. It was so frustrating “.

 

A warm hand reached out to his. Hyungwon carefully massaged his hand, calming him down.

 

“Take it slow Kyunie. Maybe you forget because some things in the past shouldn’t be remembered at all”.

 

“I....” his voice cracked. A pool of tears forming in his eyes. “I sometimes ask myself what am I living for. Why I was born. Why I exist. Why strange things keep on happening to me. Why i was cursed. Why-“ Changkyun was trying his best not to sound hurt but he truly was. All the feelings and frustrations he had bottled inside hit him so hard.

 

Hyungwon rose and stood in front of Changkyun. He wiped every tear falling from The younger’s face. He leaned lower, up to the level where their both eyes meet. “Shhh... it’s okay. Take it slow Changkyun. I know you’re overwhelmed but there’s no need to rush. Sooner or later, everything will unravel on its own. But for now I want you to listen to what I have to say: somewhere out there, someone is waiting for you. Someone is striving to live because you exist”.

 

Changkyun didn’t know if he really understood. If someone was really waiting for me, he wished it was Hyungwon.

 

Warmth enveloped him. It felt comfortable and nice. He felt safe and loved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Changkyun, son you know that-“_

_“Soyeon, it’s me”._

_Silence._

_“Who are you?”_

_“It’s Chae”._

_“Lo-Lord Chae?”_

_“Don’t be surprised. You knew I would meet him sooner or later right? Like how it’s supposed to be. We could have been together earlier but we all know what happened, right?”_

_She trembled. Hyungwon couldn’t see it but he could feel Soyeon’s fear._

_“Lord Chae-“_

_“We will talk soon. But for now, please put your mind at ease that Changkyun is protected. I’m watching over him”._

_“I understand Lord Chae. I... I entrust the betrothed to you”._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi monbebes! I hope you’re still following the story, and if you have constructive criticism, please comment it. Thank you and i love you!


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes had gone red. He was seething with anger.
> 
> Changkyun was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Apologies if the pacing is going quite fast.

" _Wonho-hyung! Look at all these flowers! Aren't they beautiful?"_

 

Wonho... it had been a long time since he was called like that. Wonho... a nickname he called himself... a name only one person knew.

 

" _Wonho-hyung?_ "

 

Hoseok needed not to open his eyes to picture the moment. He knew this wasn't entirely a dream; it was a fragment of his past, the best one he never wished to erase and forget. The only thing that kept him going and living.

 

" _Hyung! Are you seriously sleeping and leaving me here on my own? A grown-up ignoring a kid like me?_ " He knew he was pouting but of course that didn't stop him from teasing the younger.

 

_"I hate you, hyung!"_

He remembered laughing because he knew the younger was joking.

 

" _You don't. You love me, don't you?"_

 

 

 

 

 

' **Yes but as long as Hyungwon is there, your existence doesn't matter'.**

Hoseok awakened with a jolt. He was bathed in cold sweat and his body was trembling. Of course that dream had to stop. After all, everything was nothing but memories he needed to bury.

 

He rose and went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection on the mirror, at the mark on his neck. A symbol he had gotten after he succumbed to his master. He chose this path, he would not back out.

 

He'd crush the Dark Lord.

And he knew exactly what to do.

 

 

 

————

Changkyun had no idea how going to school with Hyungwon in the morning and having coffee 'dates' with him in the afternoon became a routine. But he liked it, the thought of spending time with the older.

 

He could sense the judging eyes of people everywhere but he chose to brush it off. After all, they were 'friends' and there's nothing wrong with spending time with friends, right?

 

"Are you sure you aren't dating yet?" Jooheon once asked.

 

He choked on his tea. "What the h-heck are you talking about hyung??"

 

"Why is your face so red?" The older teased.

 

Changkyun cupped his face and avoided his friend's scrutinizing look. "B-but hyung! We spend time together too! Are we dating??"

 

Jooheon paused and blinked his eyes at Changkyun incessantly. "Clearly not. But we don't have a fat crush on each other and you smack me but you only give heart eyes to Hyungwon. Don't try to compare, okay?"

 

"Who's giving heart eyes to whom?" A voice behind them interrupted.

 

"Hoseok-hyung!"

 

Hoseok sat beside Changkyun and joined their conversation. "Who's having a fat crush to someone?"

 

"Uhm.. Hoseo-"

 

"No one". Jooheon bluntly replied. Changkyun was surprised with his friend's harsh tone he slapped his thigh and mouthed 'watch your words'.

 

"Oh, I thought Changkyun's in love" he smiled at Changkyun but the younger could sense something's wrong.

 

"Oh, no I'm not! We're just playing around" he nervously chuckled. No one had to know his secret.

 

"That's great news then". He responded. "At least I still have a chance".

 

"Pardon?" Changkyun asked.

 

Hoseok shook his head. "Nothing. By the way, I came here to ask you help. If i'm not a bother?"

 

Changkyun waved his hand, gesturing Hoseok it was fine. He hurriedly packed his stuff and pulled Hoseok. "See you later Jooheon-hyung!"

 

Once they're out of sight, Changkyun sighed. Hoseok chuckled.

 

"So did I just save you?"

 

"Not really but thanks hyung. Anyway what is it you wanna talk abo-"

 

"Watch out!"

 

Changkyun heard a scream and sought  the source, until he realized what was going to happen. With little time to react, Changkyun remained frozen, waiting for the pot to hit his head. Except it didn't.

 

He remembered being pushed aside and hitting the ground to a bleeding and unconscious Hoseok beside him.

 

"Hyung!" He shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Yah, Kkung, why are you crying?"_

_"Hyung are you leaving? Why are you leaving me?"_ His face was buried in someone's chest. The feeling was familiar but he couldn't recognize him at all.

 

The stranger patted his back and pulled him to a hug. " _No matter what I'm coming back for you"._

... it's a promise.

 

Changkyun woke up to a hand brushing the fringe on his face. It took him quite some time to adjust his vision and recall his surroundings.

 

When he realized where he was, he quickly stood up and looked at the guy lying on the bed.

 

"Hoseok-hyung?" And a tear slipped on his face.

 

"Changkyun? Why are you crying?"

 

"I'm sorry" he sobbed.

 

Hoseok sat down on the bed and pulled Changkyun to a hug. He shushed him and said "it's not your fault it's an accident".

 

Changkyun pulled away from Hoseok much to the older's dismay and said, "It's because I always bring misfortune to others. It should have been me, sorry".

 

'As always, he has the purest heart' Hoseok thought. "Hey, it's just a scratch! No big deal!"

 

"It's not just a scratch! You hit your head, it bled, and you passed out! Please don't tell me it isn't a big deal because it is!"

 

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and someone entered.

 

"Changkyun! Thank Heavens you're okay!"

 

He was pulled into a hug by the newcomer and as usual, he was a mess. "Hyungwon-hyung? What are you doing here?"

 

Without breaking the hug, Hyungwon answered. "I heard something happened and immediately rushed here after my class".

 

It caused a tug in his heart and it would be a lie if it didn't make his heart race. Hyungwon cared for him.

 

"Sorry for interrupting but who's this friend, Changkyunnie?"

 

Remembering he was still in Hyungwon's embrace, he immediately pulled away and abashedly apologized to Hoseok.

 

"I'm sorry hyung! I- uhm Hoseok-hyung this is Hyungwon-hyung! Hyungwon-hyung he saved me from getting hit by a falling object".

 

Maybe it was Changkyun's imagination but the air, was filled with tension. Hoseok was smiling but it didn't seem genuine and Hyungwon, was simply staring.

 

"Hi i'm Hoseok" Hoseok held out his hand. It took seconds before Hyungwon accepted.

 

"Chae. Chae Hyungwon. Are you alright now?"

 

"Guess I am. Just with Changkyun's presence here makes everything better".

 

"Good. Because we're taking a leave. Now if you excuse us". Hyungwon pulled Changkyun's hand rashly and left.

 

Hoseok, who was left alone grimaced. "Always, always so greedy. But at least, i'm done with my first step".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the other hand, Hyungwon was still pulling Changkyun harshly, hand tightened around the younger's wrist.

 

"Hyu-ung it hurts..." he groaned. But Hyungwon didn't seem to care so Changkyun, using his strength pulled his hand from the older's grasp, and shouted, "Stop!"

 

Hyungwon froze and had his back turned to the younger.

 

Changkyun was confused with Hyungwon's behavior. Why was he acting feisty to Hoseok and mad at him?

 

"Hyung what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so rude?!"

 

Hyungwon, still not facing Changkyun whispered, "let's just leave".

 

"No! I need an explanation first!"

 

"So you're siding with him now? You like him now? Just because he saved your life?"

 

Hyungwon wasn't making sense. It was absurd and Changkyun hated it.

 

"Hyung you're not making sense right now!"

 

In just a few seconds the younger felt he was being pushed until he hit a wall and Hyungwon cornered him. His eyes was red, seething with anger, and it made Changkyun terrified.

 

"Tell me Changkyun, do you want to abandon me again?"

 

 _Stop_.

 

"Answer me!"

 

 _Stop_.

 

"Hyungwon hyung, i'm scared". And he felt his cheeks gone wet. He was  crying.

 

It seemed to knock down some sense to Hyungwon because after he realized what was happening, he stopped and his voice softened. Guilt and regret filled his eyes.

 

"Oh my g- gosh Changkyun? I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" And he embraced Changkyun.

 

The younger sobbed so hard, it pained Hyungwon. "Sorry sorry please forgive me".

 

He embraced him until Changkyun calmed down. After a minute of silence, the next words broke Hyungwon's heart.

 

"Let me go hyung. I... I want to be alone".

 

And as much as it hurt, Hyungwon let him.

 

He watched as the younger turned his back and until he's out of sight.

 

 

 

_________

 

"Lord Chae? Open the door!"

 

Minhyuk was knocking on Hyungwon's door, worried for his master's being. Three days. It had been three days since Hyungwon started ruining his room. Until they decided it was enough.

 

"Kihyun, help me! Hyungwon's losing his self we need to help him!"

 

"No," Kihyun replied. "Let him suffer, reaped what he sow".

 

"Kihyun what if he hurt himself??!"

 

"Minhyuk, he's a grown-up! He should have controlled himself and not let anger get ahead of him! What if he had done worse to Changkyun? He's supposed to protect the Betrothed and not the opposite!"

 

Silence filled inside the room and the door unlocked, permitting Minhyuk and Kihyun to go inside. They did.

 

Hyungwon's room was in chaos. Broken glasses, torn books, and wrecked furniture and in the middle was Hyungwon, bleeding from all the lashes and scratches he inflicted upon himself. He looked vulnerable, far from the strong and cold-hearted lord they knew. Minhyuk walked towards him warily. "Lord Ch-Chae..?"

 

Hyungwon's head was down and looked at them, with eyes filled of nothing but regret and sorrow.

 

"I'm a monster, aren't I?" He grimaced. "Changkyun's never forgiving me, he's scared of me... i hurt him.. I-"

 

Minhyuk's about to comfort Kihyun when the other beat him.

 

"Then he's not worthy to be with you".

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened and glared at him. "Kihyun shut up!"

 

"What? I'm telling the truth. Him and Changkyun are basically going to spend their lives with each other forever. He has to accept Hyungwon for who he is. If not then he just proves he's not worthy to be with our Master. I'm not going to put my life on stake to someone who's not worthy to be served".

 

Kihyun directed his gaze to Hyungwon. "You should just probably forget about the whole thing, Hyungwon. Leaving him and living without him sound like the best option right?"

 

And for the first time, Hyungwon spoke.

"I, I can't. Without Changkyun, I'd better perish".

 

"Then leave this hole and find Changkyun".

 

 

 

 

________

It had been three days since that fight, three days of not going to school. His mom neither forced him to get up nor probe him and he was thankful for that. For two nights, it was a struggle to sleep, the memory of red, angry eyes reliving on his head.

 

Hyungwon wasn't human at all, he guessed.

 

But it wasn't Hyungwon's real character that incited his fear.

 

Because if Hyungwon's not a human, then all the childhood nightmares he had of creatures trying to hurt him and his mother were probably real.

 

Those weren't simple nightmares. Everything was real.

 

And he was scared. Scared for his mom's life. Scared for his friends' lives, and scared for his own life.

 

 

 

 

It was the third night when he dreamt of him, a broken Hyungwon, desperately asking for forgiveness. He didn't react though, just watching the man helplessly weep.

 

And on the fourth day, he went to school.

 

 

He looked like a mess, he knew, with his dark circles and gloomy appearance. His friends had sensed it too but no one dared to ask. He hadn't seen Hyungwon since morning but from what he had overheard, he wasn't coming to school too.

 

The only person who greeted him gleefully was Hoseok and Changkyun was glad that the other was feeling better. To make up to him, he invited him for lunch at the rooftop.

 

"You look like a ghost" Hoseok exclaimed.

 

Changkyun just gave him a smile but didn't react. Instead he apologized. "I'm sorry hyung for what happened last time. For Hyungwon-hyung's rude behavior. To be honest even I had no idea why he reacted like that".

 

"Are you mad at him?"

 

Changkyun sighed. "Yes. But I'll give him a chance to explain".

 

Hoseok hummed. "Changkyun, you can lean your head on me. I think you need to sleep".

 

Without hesitation he did. He felt Hoseok's hand brushing his fingers to his hair. He listened as Hoseok hummed a song.

 

The song sound familiar.

 

"Hoseok-hyung, I think I've heard that song before".

 

 

"That's nice".

 

Hoseok's touch was comfortable.

 

 

 

Yet...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon's touch was reassuring. Safe. He felt protected.

 

 

 

He missed him. He missed Hyungwon.

 

 

As if a cold bucket was poured on his head, Changkyun stood up, much to Hoseok's surprise.

 

"Hyung I have to go somewhere".

 

"Oh, I see".

 

Before he left, he embraced Hoseok tightly and said "thank you hyung".

 

Hoseok watched as Changkyun disappeared, a desparate look plastered on his face. He lied down and closed his eyes.

 

 

_"Wonho-hyung, what are you singing?"_

_"It's a lullaby song I made for you Kkung"._

_"For me? Why?"_

_"Because you're special to me"._

 

 

 

 

 

______

 

Changkyun ran as fast as he could. He needed to find Hyungwon so bad. He didn't know where exactly but he just had a gut feeling he knew exactly where Hyungwon was.

 

 

 

In the place where they first had their encounter, the place where Hyungwon held his hand and made him feel safe. And there he was, standing in the middle, as if anticipating Changkyun's arrival.

 

"Hyungwon-hyung..." he whispered.

 

Hyungwon faced Changkyun and just like the younger, he looked like a mess, even worse. His eyes were lifeless, cheeks hollowed, and fresh little scars on his face and neck. Changkyun knew then that the dream had a night ago wasn't entirely a dream.

 

He stepped forward, closer to the older, and once he stood in front of him, Changkyun took his arm and pulled upwards the long sleeve Hyungwon was wearing.

 

"Why... why did you hurt yourself?" With sad eyes he looked at Hyungwon.

 

"Because I hurt you, Changkyun. I need to be punished."

 

 

"Tell me.. Why did you hurt me...?"

 

"I wasn't meant to hurt you.. believe me" he pleaded. "But I was so blinded by anger I let my monstrous side take over me. I'm sorry..."

 

"Why were you angry?"

 

 

 

 

"Because i'm jealous. Because I'm... I'm in love with you".

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those words kept ringing to his ears. Hyungwon loved him. He had feelings for him when all this time he thought it would be unrequited.

 

 

But they had to deal with something bigger, something more important.

 

 

 

"But you're not human".

 

 

 

"I'm not. I'm a demon".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The truth was spine-chilling. And it was up to Changkyun whether to accept the reality.

 

 

 

 

He didn't realize Hyungwon was too close, already caressing his cheek. "Am I scaring you?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to hurt me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No, never".

 

 

 

Changkyun cupped Hyungwon's cheeks and smiled, tears flowing down his face.

 

"Then I trust you".

 

He took the older's hand and kissed it. "Don't ever".

 

Then he kissed Hyungwon's neck. "Hurt".

 

Another kiss on the cheek. "Yourself".

 

 

"And I love you too".

 

 

 

And their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! And also please be my friend! Add me on twitter t's @IM_imism let's scream about Changkyun and his beauty.


	6. The Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing scenes i know so please forgive me.

Hyungwon was aged 12 in demon years when his father brought him to a dark room inside the castle. There in the middle was a mist with moving images. As he looked closely he saw a bunch of people who looked like him but obviously different from him.

Their sky was bright and everything was filled with colors Hyungwon had not seen yet. Very different from the world he lived in, filled entirely with dark and grey colors.

The place was filled with life. People were filled with emotions too overwhelming to Hyungwon. Eyes crinkled, lips curved upward, he had never met anyone in the castle acted like that. Because in his world, it was either you get mad or you remain stoic regardless of emotions.

"What are they, father?"

"Son, they're called humans and they live in the Land Above".

"Their world and our world are entirely different but connected. We have our own way of life but they have theirs too".

"How different are they from us, father?" He curiously asked. His eyes were focused on a family playing with an infant.

"You see, they're vulnerable. They age and grow fast and in just a snap, they perish. But we, demons, we live longer. Tomorrow when we wake up that infant over there" he gestured at the little human Hyungwon was watching "would probably turn to a child".

"Isn't it a pity to be human, father? We live longer, we have powers".

Suddenly he heard a strange sound coming from his father and when he looked up, he saw his father's lips turned upward, teeth shown.

"What are you doing father? You... you look strange".

His father cleared his throat but the form of his lips never changed.

"What is strange, son?"

"Your face looks like the one I have seen put on by humans". Hyungwon was looking at his father, brows furrowed obviously filled with confusion.

"It's called a smile. And the sound I made? It's called laughter. You do that when someone said something 'incredible' and funny".

Hyungwon tried to imitate his father but failed. He pulled his lips upward with his fingers but he was still unsuccessful. "How do I do that, father?"

"You can't force it, you have to feel it" he answered.

Hyungwon bit his tongue. He was aware, that no matter how much he tried to decipher his father's words, he wouldn't comprehend it. Yet. At least for now so he put his attention back to the humans in front of him.

"Going back to what you've said, yes they are less stronger than us by means of physical power but no, they are not to be pitied. They possess much more power than you can imagine. Despite their vulnerability, they're strong and brave. They are willing to take a bullet for someone else. We're strong because we have powers, but they're strong because they possess love".

"Their ability to love is the greatest power they have. You may not understand it for now but when you grow older, you'd understand".

"Father, have you been there? At the Land Above and met a human?"

"Yes but she's no longer alive".

"Were you sad?"

He heard his father sighed, "Absolutely devastated"

He waited for his father to elaborate more but his silence meant the conversation was over.

  
Hyungwon was 15 when he was sent to the Land Above in the most unimaginable way. He was literally thrown to the outside world without notice. He found himself sitting in a puddle of mud outside a small house.

  
"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Hyungwon became wary of the stranger and went to a defensive stance until he saw him - a small child with dimples holding a puppy.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?"

The child held his hand to Hyungwon that sent the older to confusion.

"Give me your hand?"

Honestly he could easily run away or push the child with all his might but for some reason he couldn't. He felt a pull towards the child, like he was someone he could be trusted.

So he held his hand.

And Hyungwon felt a warm feeling in his heart when they touched.

It was strange but _good_ strange.

"I'm Changkyun, I'm five years old. And you?"

"Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon".

 

 

The next time he went to the Land Above, Hyungwon was accompanied by two demons. His father said they would be Hyungwon's guardians from now on. He almost argued with his father, wanting to say it was too soon to had companions but he knew he had no choice after all.

Kihyun was quiet. Like Hyungwon, he liked to calculate everything, even his actions. He was cautious and reasonable. On one hand, Minhyuk was his opposite. He was very expressive and liked to speak his mind. He would often get scolded by Kihyun for being reckless. But inspite of their differences, he liked the two.

  
It was three days when Hyungwon met Changkyun again but the younger was already 8 years old.

He didn't make his presence known. He was simply satisfied hiding behind a tree while watching the child play with his dog. He wanted to go to him and talk to him but he was scared to say something strange, something that might scare the younger off.

Changkyun. He called the name in his head.

But to his surprise, Changkyun's head turned to his direction.

Changkyun?

Changkyun released his hold from the dog and approached Hyungwon, who was still hiding behind the tree. He was panicking, heart beating crazily over the fact that the boy heard him.

"Chae Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened at the thought thag Changkyun remembered him three years after.

"You remember me?" He asked.

The boy chuckled and held his hand, "I do. I always remember you".

\--------

Hyungwon groaned. It took him a couple of seconds before he opened his eyes.

He scanned his surroundings and realized he wasn't in his mansion but somewhere else. The brown-painted room, the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling and the turtle plushie beside him only meant he was in-

"Hyungwon-hyung?"

Hyungwon stared at the owner of the voice.

"Changkyun?"

The younger smiled at him and sat on the bed beside Hyungwon. He caressed the older's face

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess. How long have I been asleep?"

"Not so long. Just an hour".

Hyungwon nodded.

"We need to heal your wounds".

The older looked at the wounds and gashes he inflicted on his own. Those weren't ordinary wounds he knew but he couldn't let his Betrothed worry.

"Don't worry it will heal on its own".

Changkyun huffed and sighed.

"But the more I see it the more regretful I feel".

"Don't be, Changkyun".

"Let me hyung".

Hyungwon let Changkyun strip him of his own clothes. Until his torso was naked and more wounds were exposed.

After he stripped Hyungwon's clothes, he started taking off his own shirt too.   
Hyungwon was looking at him intently wary of his actions. Honestly he had no idea why he was doing it in the first place, he just knew he had to. The urge to heal Hyungwon and kiss the pain away; the pull for heat and skin-to-skin contact.

Hyungwon remained silent and pliant, as Changkyun wiped the older's wounds on his face, on his lips; on his chest, on his neck, stomach, arms and back.

"Close your eyes" Changkyun whispered to his ears and Hyungwon complied.

Under normal circumstance he wouldn't let anyone order him around. But with Changkyun he was submissive.

Hyungwon felt the weight on his lap and a pair of hands tweaking his hair gently.  
Until he felt something soft and a slick touched his skin.

Changkyun was kissing every part of him.

It was overwhelming.

There was too much sensation and he could feel the heat radiate from their bodies.

Hyungwon moaned and he couldn't help but grip his hand on Changkyun's waist.

"Changkyun" he whispered.

"Is it too much, hyung?"

"No... it's not enough, never enough"

He felt his back hit the bed.   
He was lying down with Changkyun on top of him.

Hyungwon cupped Changkyun's cheeks and slowly pulled him.

He didn't need to ask.

Hyungwon pressed his lips to his betrothed's. In no time his tongue was in Changkyun's mouth. He tasted like peppermint and it was so addicting.  
He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

A surge of energy awakened in Hyungwon's body and he felt much powerful than before.

  
He, pulled away, a string of saliva came out of their mouth and Changkyun was breathless. He looked much more beautiful.

"Changkyun-ah... my love..." he called and kissed his forehead.

"I'm tired. Can we sleep hyung?"

"Of course , my love".

Hyungwon gently placed Changkyun gently back on the bed and embraced him.

"Sleep, my love, and when you wake up, I'll still be here".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Twitter and Let's be friends!   
> @IM_imism


End file.
